In recent years, electrical connectors used in the field of automobiles or the like have progressed. In some known electrical connector, multiple electrical wires are provided and led out a housing of the electrical connector to the number of positions.
Japanese Patent Application JP 2012-33289 A discloses a known wire cover covering multiple electrical wires. JP 2012-33289 suggests that this known wire cover prevents deformation or breakage of a hood portion. That is, during assembly, with the electrical connector connected to a control unit, an operator holds the electrical wires by his/her hand and routes them in order to set the electrical wires in place. JP 2012-33289 A discusses the problem that, during routing, the hood portion receives a large force via the electrical wires, which can cause deformation or breakage of the hood portion.
Like the wire cover in JP 2012-33289 A, some wire covers have an electrical wire receiving section formed transversely with respect to a main body of the wire cover so as to be adapted to the case where the electric wire is led out transversely with respect to the electrical connector. When an operator holds the electrical wires by his/her hand to route them regarding the electrical connector equipped with this wire cover, while a side wall of the hood opposite to the transverse leading-out side (hereinafter, simply referred to as side face wall) may collide with peripheral members and the side face wall may be broken. In particular, Japanese Patent Application no. JP 2011-204494 A discloses a known hood having an exposed side face wall, such as a lever-type electrical connector, which has a high risk of breakage.